Sunless Sky
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Tsuna di kirim ke dunia parallel untuk sebuah misi yang dia sendiri pun tak tau! Di sekolahnya muncul murid baru aneh yang bernama Renato Sinclair... apakah misinya itu berhubungan dengan Renato? Check this out! Prologue published R27 (Maybe be) YAOI karena author yang masih labil.
1. Prolog

Sunless Sky

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Pair: R27

NO YAOI

Prologue

Seorang pemuda bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

'Oh iya... aku dikirim ke dunia Paralel untuk suatu alasan' batin pemuda itu lalu melihat kearah jam yang ada di meja tepat di samping tempat tidurnya

07:00 pagi

'Reborn mana ya? Ah yasudah lah entar juga muncul...'

Pemuda itu menguap sebentar sembari bersiap-siap menuju sekolah...

.

.

Namimori Middle

"Ohayo Sawada..." sapa seorang murid yang hanya dibalas 'hn'oleh sang Tsunayoshi.

"Sawada tiba-tiba jadi dingin ya?"

"Iya..."

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Juudaime!"

"Hn... Ohayo Gokudera-kun..." jawab Tsuna tenang tapi terdengar sedikit dingin, membuat Gokudera sedikit bingung

"Juudaime... anda kenapa?" Gokudera menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan penasaran namun jelas tersirat kekhawatiran pada matanya, sementara Tsuna hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum sedikit

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok, Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna melebarkan senyumannya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran tangan kanannya –di dunia paralel- ini

"Oh.. begitu" suasanapun hening

Teng nong neng nong

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Kata Sensei sambil memegang pundak seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut hitam antigrafitasi dan seekor Chameleon yang ada dipundaknya

"Nama saya Renato Sinclair. Mohon bantuannya" Renato membungkukkan badannya, lalu menatap seluruh orang yang ada di kelas.

"Nah, silahkan pilih salah satu dari dua bangku yang kosong."

Dia tersenyum lalu berjalan ke sebuah bangku kosong dibelakang Tsuna.

"Nah anak-anak buka buku matematika..."

SKIP

"Juudaime! Ayo kita pulang bareng!" Ajak Gokudera namun baru saja Tsuna ingin berbicara, sebuah suara terdengar—itu suara Nezu-sensei.

"Sawada bisa ikut saya sebentar?"

.

.

.

Ruang Guru.

"Bapak ingin kau mengantarnya pulang, karena dia baru tinggal disini jadi dia tak tahu banyak tentang daerah sini, ah bapak menyuruhmu karena dia tinggal di rumahmu Sawada."

Sawada hanya bisa tercengang.

Renato.

Tinggal..

DI RUMAHNYA?!

"Tu—tunggu Sensei! Bagaimana bisa dia—" Tsuna menunjuk Renato

"Saya tidak tahu, yang pasti dia bilang dia akan tinggal di kediaman Sawada."

"Salam kenal, Tsuna-kun." Kata Renato sambil membungkuk hormat sedangkan Tsuna hanya terdiam.

Ini...

Mustahil..

"Haaah~ kalau begitu ayo pulang!" kata Tsuna sambil pergi diikuti Renato di belakangnya.

**TBC**

Holla~~~ ini pertama kalinya saia Kuroko Tetsuragi buat fanfic di fandom ini! Sebelumnya ada si tapi itu crossover ama FMA (tapi cuman ada prolognya karena nggak ada ide)

Ekhem no promo... intinya semoga kalian menikmati ff yang ku buat... ini juga masih prolog

Oya... yang terpenting... RNR ya!


	2. Chapter 01

Tsunayoshi mengambil tasnya lalu menatap sekeliling kamarnya.

"Entah kenapa... sejak aku ke dunia ini... aku nggak lihat Reborn... mungkin dia ada urusan." Gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan turun ke lantai satu, tepatnya ke ruang makan, di sana ada Renato yang duduk manis sambil makan roti bakar, ia menoleh sebentar.

"Selamat pagi Tsuna-kun!"

"Pagi." Balasnya singkat. Tsuna mengambil selembar roti lalu mengoleskannya dengan selai coklat dan memakannya dengan perlahan.

Tanpa tahu hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuk baginya.

Sunless Sky

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Pair: R27, 2795, 5986

No YAOI

Chapter 01

Namimori Town

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Juudaime." Sapa Gokudera—seperti biasa dia selalu datang menjemput Tsuna, sambil tersenyum ramah

"Ohayo Gokudera-kun." Balas Tsuna.

"Ohayo Gokudera-san." Renato tersenyum sambil menatap Gokudera dengan ramahnya.

"Tsk, Ohayo." Balas Gokudera cuek, Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat, lalu mereka bertiga jalan kesekolah bareng. Lalu diperjalanan mereka bertemu Yamamoto jadinya mereka berangkat sekolah berempat.

Namimori Junior High School

3-A

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun." Sesosok gadis berambut coklat muncul tiba-tiba di depan Tsuna yang sedang duduk membuatnya kaget.

"Ehhh? K—Kyoko-chan? O—ohayo!"

"Oi onna! Jangan buat Juudaime kaget!" seru Gokudera kesal.

"Maa... maa..." Yamamoto menepuk-nepuk pundak Gokudera untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan sentuh gue Yakyuu baka!" seru Gokudera—lagi, sementara yang dibentak cuman tertawa.

"Jangan ketawa begok!" namun bagaikan angin lalu, Yamamoto tak berhenti tertawa. Setelah 5 menit baru ia berhenti tertawa.

"Oii Tsuna!" suara terdengar dari sebrang, salah satu teman sekelas Tsuna, Tsuna menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hm, ada apa ya?"

"Di cariin Byakuran tu!"

Tsuna terdiam

"Byakuran?"

Mungkin Byakuran bakal ngasih tahu misinya dia apa. Diapun bergerak mengikuti temannya itu menuju sebuah kelas. Yakni kelas 3-C

"Apa Byakuran jadi guru ya disini?"

Salah.

Dia menganga nggak jelas melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Byakuran.

Lengkap dengan seragam yang sama seperti yang dia kenakan. Jangan lupakan di kelas itu juga ada Irie dan Spanner.

"Apa maksudnya ini."

"Ah Ohayo~ Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Ah... Ohayo Byakuran." Balasnya sambil sweatdrop ditempat.

"Pulang sekolah bisa temui kita di atap nggak?"

Tsuna mengangguk.

"Apa hanya itu saja? Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kelas."

"Tunggu dulu. Tsunayoshi-kun~ menurutmu ada yang aneh tidak?"

Tsuna terdiam.

"Sun Arcobaleno tidak ada dirumah ya?"

"Mungkin Reborn sedang ada urusan di Italy." Jawab Tsuna tenang.

"Tidak."

Tsuna menatap Byakuran dengan tatapan bingung. Namun perasaannya mengatakan bahwa hal yang dikatakan Byakuran adalah hal yang paling tak ingin ia dengar.

"Kau... tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sun Arcobaleno, maupun Arcobaleno lainnya. Karena, mereka—" kata-kata Byakuran terputus meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih penasaran.

"Mereka semua sudah meninggal."

Tsuna terdiam, lalu ia kembali bersuara.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm..."

"Oh..." suasana kembali hening.

'Aku harusnya tak mengatakan hal ini ke Tsunayoshi-kun. Tapi—"

"Hanya itu saja kan? Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Tsuna pergi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Byakuran.

SKIPPED

Hari ini Tsuna pulang sendiri tanpa ditemani Renato maupun Gokudera dan Yamamoto, hari ini terasa sangat hampa.

Tsuna menatap pintu gerbang rumahnya, lampu kamarnya hidup. Pasti di dalam ada Gokudera dan Yamamoto, atau kalau bukan mereka, mungkin Renato.

Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi rumah itu. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin pulang. Ia melangkah menuju sebuah jembatan. Terus berjalan hingga ia pun duduk di pinggiran sungai.

Apa yang ia takutkan, telah terjadi

"_Tidak..."_

"_Kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Sun Arcobaleno, maupun Arcobaleno lainnya."_

"_Karena mereka sudah mati."_

"Ukh..."

Tsuna memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Entah kenapa ia merasa matanya basah.

"Eh..."

Satu persatu air itu menetes dari dagunya turun ke rumput hijau yang terhampar luar di pinggiran sungai.

Dengan pelan Tsuna menghapus air matanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia tak tahu kenapa, namun sekarang ia hanya ingin sendiri.

Sementara di rumah Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun belum pulang ya?" Renato menatap kamar Tsuna yang masih kosong melompong, ia lalu menatap kearah jam

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22:30

"Sudah larut malam namun Tsuna-kun belum pulang juga..." Renato bergegas mengambil mantel musim dinginnya lalu keluar dari rumah Tsuna.

"Aku harus menemukan Tsuna-kun." Ia terus berjalan di tengah dinginnya musim dingin, rasa dingin menusuk kulitnya yang pucat itu.

Namun ia tak peduli, ia harus menemukan Tsuna-kun.

Tsuna-kun belum pulang dari tadi, ia pasti lebih kedinginan daripadna drinya karena Tsuna tidak membawa mantel.

"Tsuna-kun..." ia terus mencari Tsuna sampai akhirnya ia melihat siluet Tsuna sedang berjalan ditengah dinginnya malam. Renato langsung bergegas menuju posisi Tsuna. Namun ia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia tak tahu kenapa, namun ia tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

Pandangannya mulai pudar, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk menggapai siluet itu.

"Ts..Tsu...na-kun."

Sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

"Ukh..."

Renato membuka matanya pelan, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Ini bukan rumahnya, lalu jika ini bukan rumahnya lalu ini rumah siapa?

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar, Renato."

Suara itu...

"Ya...mamoto...kun?"

Wajah pucatnya menatap Yamamoto.

"Kau mencari Tsuna ya? Dingin-dingin kayak gini?"

Renato mengangguk pelan.

"Bukan kau itu fisiknya lemah dan mudah pingsan. Harusnya kau tak mencari Tsuna diudara yang sedingin ini. Kau kan bisa menyuruhku atau Gokudera."

"Ta..pi aku... khawatir... Tsu...na-kun... be...lum pulang dari tadi. Ji...ka aku memberi tau... salah... sat..u dari kalian, kalian pasti khawatir."

Suaranya terdengar lemah. Yamamoto hanya tersenyum.

"Tsuna tidak akan kenapa-napa. Yasudah aku antar pulang ya? Kau bisa jalankan?—ah kayaknya nggak mungkin. Aku gendong ya."

Renato hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto.

Sunless Sky

Renato terdiam sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah karena kondisinya yang tak memungkinkan.

Namun yang pasti ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak tenang.

Tsuna... ia belum pulang.

Ia mengatakan semuanya pada Gokudera, bahwa Tsuna tidak pulang kemarin. Tentu saja Gokudera marah dan berkata kenapa kau tak memberitahuku lebih awal. Gokudera berniat untuk membentaknya lebih keras lagi namun dihentikan oleh Yamamoto.

"_Maa.. maa... tenang Gokudera, mungkin Renato hanya tak ingin kita khawatir. Ia bahkan rela mencari Tsuna sendirian ditengah malam yang dingin ini mengingat tubuhnya itu mudah sakit."_

_Gokudera terdiam dari dua belas hari semenjak dia sekolah disini dia hanya hadir sebanyak 6 hari sementara sisanya dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri di rumah sakit_.

Tapi tetap saja. Ia khawatir.

Kalau saja ia memiliki fisik yang kuat.

Kalau saja ia tidak lemah seperti ini.

Ia mungkin akan mencari Tsuna.

Renato mencoba untuk bangun, namun ia terjatuh lagi. Ia hanya bisa terdiam sampai ia merasakan hal itu.

Seseorang akan masuk ke dalam rumah ini.

"Tadaima."

Itu suara Tsuna. Renato hanya terdiam, sebenarnya ia ingin turun ke bawah, tapi tak bisa.

Renato mulai merasa mengantuk, dan sebelum seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, iapun tertidur.

Tsuna melihat Renato yang tertidur dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia menghampiri pemuda itu dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"..."

Namun sayangnya kata-kata itu terlalu kecil sehingga hilang tertelan angin lalu.

Sunless Sky

Hari ini dapat mata pelajaran olahraga, seperti biasa Renato hanya melihat siswa 3-A yang berlari dari jendela di dalam kelas. Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang jalin panjang datang.

"Selamat pagi, Renato. Saya ingin berbicara dengan anda."

Renato menoleh kearah pria yang terlihat seperti orang china ini lalu bertanya.

"Hm? Siapa ya?"

"Saya dari kelas 3-B—"

"—nama saya Fon."

Lalu semuapun menjadi gelap.

To Be Continued

Haaaaa~~~H baru bisa update sekarang... aduh greget deh

Oh iya thanks buat yang ripiu, maupun yang ga tapi udah mau baca fanfic saya yang ala kadarnya.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ya!


	3. Chapter 02

Tsuna menatap langit di pinggir sungai sambil sekali ia melempar batu ke sungai, ia tak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Ia kalut.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranya, pikirannya kacau balau. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi sungai itu.

Sunless Sky

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Von © Kannou Yukou

Chapter 02

Warning: Chap 01 menurut sudut pandang Tsuna.

Pair: R27, 2795, 5986, 6996

February, 10th 2015

22:00

Tsuna mengambil handphonenya, lalu mendengarkan sebuah musik melalui headphone, sambil terus berjalan.

Tsuna berdiri di depan sebuah tempat, pintu gerbang Namimori-chuu ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat itu menuju sebuah gedung tua yang berada tak jauh dari Namimori-chuu.

Bukan tempat yang bagus, bahkan bisa dibilang bangunan ini tak terawat, lebih tepatnya tempat ini telah ditinggal pemiliknya

Tsuna's POV

Aku terus menatap seluruh bagian dari gedung itu dengan berlahan, begitu kotor dan tak terurus. Namun entah kenapa kakiku melangkah kesini.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak ingin pulang.

Semua berawal sejak percakapanku dengan Byakuran di atap sekolah.

Sunless Sky

"Kau pasti penasaran... untuk apa aku menyuruh diriku di dunia parallel untuk mengirimmu ke dunia ini?" aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda 'iya' sejujurnya aku sangat penasaran. Sudah hampir dua minggu aku di sini tapi masih belum tahu untuk apa aku ada di sini.

"Sebetulnya ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ku katakan tadi dikelas. Tentang kematian arcobaleno."

Aku benci topik ini, entah kenapa aku tak ingin membicarakan hal itu lagi.

Namun Byakuran malah membicarakannya, seperti itu adalah berita penting.

"Kau tau kenapa mereka meninggal?"

Kalau aku tahu aku tak akan membenci topik ini.

Apalagi jika mereka meninggal karena kelemahannku. Mungkin aku tak akan membenci topik ini.

Malahan aku akan membenci diriku sendiri.

"Tidak."

Semua terdiam sejenak sambil Spanner memecah keheninggan.

"Vongola, mau permen?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu menerima permen pemberiannya lalu mengemutnya pelan—permen rasa strawberrynya memang selalu enak. Byakuranpun kembali bersua.

"Mereka mengorbankan diri mereka untuk melindungi kita... saat pertarungan pelangi*"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan misiku apa?" Byakuran mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berisi nama dan informasi siswa.

"Lihat ini Tsuna-kun. Ini data dari kelas 3-B dan juga data milik Renato Sinclair—dan ini data milik Reborn dan para arcobaleno."

Aku menerima kertas itu lalu membacanya satu-satu.

Fon, Mamushi, Uni, Lal, Skull, Colonello.

Aku terbelalak ini...

Kenapa mereka memiliki nama dan perawakan yang sama dengan para Arcobaleno.

"Terus kau lihat data milik Renato."

Aku meneliti data tersebut dengan teliti. Dan disini lagi aku terkejut.

"Tanggal lahirnya... tidak ada."

"Mana mungkin sekolah tidak mengetahui tanggal lahirnya, selain itu aku tak menemukan datanya di catatan sipil negara manapun. Ah, ralat ada satu. Sekarang kau lihat data milik Reborn."

Aku menaruh data milik Renato lalu membacanya.

Nama mereka sama.

Aku sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan nama mereka sama atau tidak, hanya saja yang masih menggantung dipikiranku adalah kata-kata Byakuran.

Renato Sinclair, nama itu tidak tercantum di catatan sipil di semua negara.

Termasuk di jepang ini.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah jam 22:30 aku dan aku berdiri dari tempat itu. Sambil memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Byakuran di atap sekolah tadi.

"_Jadi kau ingin aku menyelidiki hal ini, tentang siswa yang diperkirakan Arcobaleno, begitu?"_

"_Ya..."_

Aku berjalan menyusuri dinginnya malam, masih dengan headphone yang menempel di telingaku dengan lagu dari daratan es* yang terus bergumam di telingaku.

End of Tsuna POV

Par sem groir, par en von.

Alt sem graedir geymir von.

Lantunan lagu dari daratan es itu menggema di kepala Tsuna, yang terus berjalan sampai akhirnya—

Tsuna mendengar sebuah suara jatuh dibelakangnya, ia terbelalak

Disana terbaring Renato dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan dan diwajahnya tersirat sebuah rasa sakit yang sangat besar.

Ur klakabondum kemur hun fram

Af koldum himni fikrar sig fram

Tsuna berjalan kearahnya. Ia membopong Renato menuju sebuah rumah—rumah Yamamoto.  
"Kau yakin kau ingin meninggalkannya disini, kau sendiri bagaimana."

Hun lysir allt sem er

Allt sem er og var og verdur.

Hun sest i ljufan dvala

Tanpa menjawab Tsuna langsung pergi dari rumah Yamamoto.

"Oi Tsuna!"

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Yamamoto yang terdengar nyaring ditelinganya.

Tsuna kembali lagi ke pinggiran sungai, duduk disana dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar ia tertidur ditempat itu, masih dengan seragam yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Tsuna terbangun disebuah tempat, ia menatap sekelilingnya...

Ini bukan rumahnya. Ia menatap interior rumah yang bergaya ala eropa klasik yang megah ini.

Ah ia tahu ini dimana.

"Syukurlah... kupikir kau kenapa Tsunayoshi-kun."

Suara Byakuran terdenhar dari seberang, ia masuk sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi sarapan. Tsuna menatap Handphonenya.

Sudah jam 07:00

Berarti dari tadi malam dia tidur di sini? Ia menatap pakaian yang ia berganti dari seragam sekolah menjadi piyama.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah sekolah hari ini." Tsuna hanya terbengong lalu bersiap untuk mandi, ganti baju dan diam disana untuk beberapa lama.

Sunless Sky

"Tadaima."

Tsuna masuk kedalam rumahnya, berharap ada yang merespons.

Namun yang didapatkannya?

Nihil.

Di dunia ini orang tua Tsuna sudah meninggal 2 Tahun yang lalu, ia sekarang hanya tinggal dengan Renato.

"Kenyataannya sekarang Renato ada di rumah Yamamoto—eh ini."

Ia melihat sebuah memo yang bertuliskan

_Gomen Tsuna _

_Aku membawanya pulang ke rumahmu._

_Ia benar-benar khawatir pada mu jadi kuharap kau tak mengulangi hal ini lagi OK?_

_Yamamoto._

'Berarti Renato sekarang ada di kamarnya?" Tsuna berjalan memasuki kamar milik Renato lalu membuka pintu itu pelan—

—Tampak Renato yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang, wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari yang semalam, Tsuna menatapnya pelan lalu berkata.

"Sebenarnya... kau ini siapa?"

Sayangnya suara itu terlalu kecil sehingga tidak terdengar oleh orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan mempersiapkan makan malam.

SKIP

Keesokkan harinya pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa, hari ini kelas 3-A mendapat pelajaran olahraga.

"Wuiiih hebat! Dame-Tsuna bisa mendahului Yamamoto."

"Ayooooooo maju terus Tsuna!"

Setelah lari ia menatap Renato yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pemuda yang berseragam sama dengan siswa lainnya, lalu yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah. Pemuda itu...

Tsuna ingat pemuda itu...

'Dia— Fon...'

Tsuna terbelalak lalu ia berlari kearah kelas.

"Oi Tsuna!"

Ia terus berlari menyusuri lorong kelas, tak peduli dengan fukki inkai yang bila menemukannya akan 'menghukumnya' ia tetap berlari sampai ia tiba didepan kelas 3-A.

Dibukanya pintu dengan keras menimbulkan benturan antar pintu dan juga tembok. Ia menatap keselilingnya

Kosong...

Hanya satu hal yang kini ada di pikirannya

Dimana Renato dan pemuda yang ia yakini adalah Fon

TBC

A/N: Happy Belated Valentine! Ini saya kasi hadiah *lempar coklat*

Chapter ini rasanya kurang greget ya? Hahahaha saya juga berasa hal yang sama -_- habis saya lagi kehabisan ide... pengennya juga debut di fandom A/Z cuman ga jadi karena ilang ide

Oh ya bagi yang udah mau ripiu terimakasih ya! Atas salam dan dukungannya! Meskipun saya masih banyak kurangnya, masih banyak bikin Typo, Beta-reader gagal (bongkar aib-_-) dan masih banyak lagi... tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak juga buat silent reader yang udah mau baca ff ini meskipun nggak mau ngeripiu

Supaya ini nggak jadi panjang sepanjang amanat pembina upacara #plak saya langsung tutup A/N ini salam Aldnoah!


	4. Chapter 03

Renato menatap pemuda itu dengan lekat.

"Nama saya Fon."

Tsuna terus berlari di koridor sekolah, tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya jika ketahuan oleh para anggota komite kedisiplinan ia terus berlari lalu membuka pintu dengan keras.

Nihil.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

Dimana Renato dan pemuda yang ia yakini adalah sang Storm Arcobaleno—Fon.

Ia langsung berlari keluar dari kelas namun.

"Tsuna-kun kok kamu disini?"

Tsuna lalu membalikkan badannya, menatap siapa yang memanggilnya—ternyata Renato. Disampingnya ada pemuda china berambut panjang yang dijalin satu.

"Kau kemana saja tadi?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Aku? Ahahahaha Fon-kun tadi mengajakku keliling kelas, mumpun aku belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, setelah itu dia mengajakku beristirahat di kelasnya."

"Oh..."

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa ada disini Tsunayoshi-san?" Kali ini pemuda Chinese itu—Fon yang bertanya. Namun Tsuna hanya membalikkan badannya lalu berlalu

"Bukan urusanmu."

Nada dingin terdengar dari mulut mungilnya, lalu sososknya pun menghilang dari doridor itu.

SKIPPED

"Tsuna-kun, kau mau makan bento diatap bersama?" Tsuna menatap gadis yang sudah lama ditaksirnya—Kyoko, melihat betapa imutnya gadis itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Tsuna jadi canggung tiba-tiba

"Eh? Kau yakin ingin makan denganku?" Memalingkan wajahnya yang malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Gokudera-kun dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di atap."

Tsuna membeku.

'Oh jadi... bukan makan berdua.' Batinnya ngenes

Sunless Sky.

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

1Cak bukan punya saya

Pair: ada sedikit perubahan R27, 27OC, 80OC, 5986, 6996

Assiah Fantasia First Movements Call Me Later © Mika Kobayashi

Tsuna berjalan pulang diikuti Renato, Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto.

"Nee, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan? Besok kan Sabtu." Ajak Tsuna, yang lainnya saling menatap satu sama lain, namun tidak dengan Renato. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian tadi pagi Renato terus bersikap aneh.

"Oi kau kenapa sih, diem mulu? Juudaime nanyak ni!" Tanya Gokudera (sekaligus bentak) Renato tersentak sedikit lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Aku nggak kenapa-napa kok." Jawab Renato.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke pantai." Tsuna mengulangi pertanyaannya namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya kali ini Tsuna mengatakan tempat mereka akan berlibur.

Tanpa respon, mungkin mereka pedagang kacang.

'Ketika saya ngajakin liburan tapi nggak ada yang respon. Disitu kadang saya merasa sedih.'

Jadilah deh sebuah posting meme yang siap di upload ke 1cak! Eh salah.

Mari kita ulang.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke pantai?" Tsuna mengulangi (lagi) pertanyaannya namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya kali ini Tsuna tempat mereka akan berlibur.

"Ide yang bagus!" kata Yamamoto.

"Ya... mumpung besok Sabtu!" Sambung Gokudera.

"Lebih baik aku nggak usah ikut." Semua menatap Renato yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lau tersenyum canggung.

"Kan masih musim dingin... masak ke pantai? Nggak dingin?" Tanya Renato

Semua terdiam.

"Iya juga ya..." jawab Tsuna.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke taman bermain aja?"

"Hmmm... bagus juga!"

"Lebih baik kita belajar aja..." Ujar Renato. Semua menatapnya

"Belajar...?"

"Iya... kan tahun ini tahun terakhir kita disini."

Semua berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Oh iya! Kita kan sudah kelas 3! Ahahahahahahaha."

"Kita harus banyak belajar..."

"Che aku tidak suka belajar... mending wancakan dirumah!"

"Gokudera-kun... etto kau mau tidak membantuku belajar—daripada wancakan." Mata Gokudera tiba-tiba berbinar mendengar suara siapa yang menyuruhnya—Tsuna.

"Tentu saja Juudaime!"

'Syukurlah Juudaime sudah seperti yang dulu—semenjak kematian para Arcobaleno—terutama Reborn-san, Juudaime berubah... bahkan ia tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya.'

Mereka berjalan pulang kerumah masing-masing, mempersiapkan besok mereka akan belajar di rumah Tsuna.

Sunless Sky

Sore itu giliran Renato yang membuat makan malam, di meja terpampang jelas dua porsi Pasta Alle Vongole dan dua cangking minuman, yang satu susu coklat dan yang satu lagi espresso—what espresso?

"Kamu perasaan pagi minum espresso, siang minum espresso sekarang malam juga minum itu... kaya orang tua aja*" sewot Tsuna sambil memakan pastanya 'enak banget sumfeh—' namun dalam hatinya ia terkesima dengan pasta buatan Renato yang mantap pechah pechah gitu *plak sementara Renato hanya tertawa canggunh.

"Entah kenapa aku menyukainya..."

"Suka sih boleh... tapi jangan kelewatan, kebanyakan minum minuman yang mengandung cafeine itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan." Entah kesambet setan dari mana Tsuna tiba-tiba jadi overproctetive gini Renato tersenyum sambil sweatdrop sedikit.

"Baik akan kuusahakan untuk tidak terlalu sering minum espresso."

'Padahal Tsuna-kun awalnya dingin banget... tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi over gini?' Renato lanjut memakan pastanya lalu setelah selesai ia mencuci peralatan makannya dan Tsuna lalu ia tertidur.

...Loading song...

_In the middle of night_

_I was far from the fight_

_They freely pass me by_

Renato membuka matanya pelan, ia menatap jam yang berada disampingnya—tepatnya di meja belajarnya.

Jam 03:00

Renato menatap langit-langit kamarnya, entah kenapa ia tidak mengantuk. Ia masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan pemuda Chinese—Fon padanya saat kelasnya dan kelas 3-B sedang dalam jam olahraga.

"_Kamu mau ngomong apa sama aku etto... Fon-kun?"_

"_Kau tidak mengingat kami?"_

Sekilas Renato dapat melihat sedikit rasa sedih bercampur kesal ada di wajah Fon—sampai sekarang ia mengingat bagaimana ia menggengam erat pundaknya lalu berkata

"_Kau itu adalah bagian dari kami—para Arcobaleno! Kita meninggal untuk melindungi dunia ini—namun dengan keajaiban kita bisa hidup kembali bagaimana bisa kau lupa hal itu—Kora!"_

Bukan hanya Fon—sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang menyebut namanya Colonello juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Renato menutup matanya pelan, kembali mengingat apa yang mereka katakan.

"Aku adalah yang terkuat? Jangan bercanda... kalau aku memang sekuat itu... aku harusnya tidak pingsan saat mencari Tsuna-kun... aku harusnya bisa selalu olahraga bersama teman-teman." Airmata mulai jatu dari ujung matanya hitamnya.

"_Kau adalah arcobaleno yang terkuat—itu artinya kau adalah mafia yang terkuat."_

"Kalau aku itu mafia yang terkuat... harusnya aku tak perlu hiks... menghabiskan seumur hidupku di tempat putih** itu"

Apa itu benar?

"...!" Renato terdiam setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya yang barusan.

Apa benar ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di sebuah tempat yang putih.

_Then I totally out of space _

_Seeking my friends_

_Is there anyone who needs me_

"_Kalau kau masih mengelak kalau kau adalah salah satu dari Arcobaleno—ijikan kami bertanya satu hal."_

_Renato hanya terdiam dalam posisi terduduk dan tangan yang diikat kebelakang._

"_Siapa dirimu... ceritakan pada kami masa lalu mu..."_

Air mata masih mengalir dari Renato, ia menggigit sebuah bantal guling, mencegah agar ia tak terisak.

'Aku tak pernah mengingatnya—masa lalu ku.'

'Aku tak pernah tau diriku...'

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapa..." gumamnya, ia mengengelamkan wajahnya kebantal.

"Seseorang tolong beritahu aku..."

_(Siapa diriku... yang sebenarnya_

_Apakah aku benar-benar sang Sun Arcobaleno?)_

_I heard what you say_

_There's a thinnest hope_

_You can CHANGE yoursefl if you want to_

Sementara Tsuna yang kebetulan saat itu baru kembali dari toilet terdiam sambil menatap pintu kamarnya.

"Kurasa ia juga sedang terjaga..." ia kembali ke kamarnya

—Ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam

"_Sebenarnya aku ini siapa..."_

"_Seseorang tolong beritahu aku..."_

Jika Tsuna tidak bisa membaca situasi ia pasti akan membuka kamarnya dengan paksa lalu berkata dengan nada tinggi.

_TENTU SAJA KAU RENATO... _atau yang lainnya.

Namun Tsuna Tahu sekarang Renato butuh sendiri... karena sekarang Renato sedang tidak dalam keadaan emosional yang baik—setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan dari nada yang terdengar dari kamar Renato

_We'll find the door_

_We can walk from the past_

_I was a frog in the well_

_Smile like you've never done i'm so fine_

Renato perlahan berjalah keluar dari kamarnya—ia butuh air untuk menenangkannya... perlahan ia sampai di toilet—untuk membasuh mukanya yang sembab akibat menangis sedari tadi. Lalu ia pergi ke dapur untuk meminum segelas air.

Ia menatap jam yang ada di dapur.

Jam 05:30

Ia terkejut... berarti ia sudah menangis selama dua jam tiga puluh menit. Ia menatap langit yang masih agak gelap dimusim dingin, ia lalu melihat sesuatu seperti gumpalan kapas berwarna putih yang jatuh dari langit—dan tertampak di jendela.

Itu salju...

"Cantiknyaa..."

Renanto terdiam sejenak lalu menatap kearah kulkas yang kini ada 5 meter di depannya

_If you understand _

_Why i was crying on the river_

_So dwell on my self all the time._

"Lebih baik aku membuat sarapan hari ini... mungkin hari ini aku buat croissant saja ya... karena sekarang masih terlalu pagi." Ujarnya sambil mulai aktivitasnya membuat sarapan.

Sunless Sky

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, Gokudera dan Yamamoto akan belajar bersama di rumah Tsuna nanti siang, setelah selesai makan, Renato memberi Tsuna sebuah kertas.

"Bisa tolong tidak... karena nanti Gokudera-san dan Yamamoto-kun akan datang jadi aku ingin membuat cookies dan juga macaroons."

"Ok..." Tsuna mengambil jaket orangenya lalu pergi menuju sebuah pasar untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan oleh Renato yang berencana ingin membuat cookies dan macaroons itu.

Di perjalanan ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah yang juga sedang berbelanja.

Tunggu...?

Dia kenal orang itu.

Tsuna mendekati orang itu lalu menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Enma-kun... Ohayo!"

"Eh... Tsuna-kun Ohayo!" Balas pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Enma—ya anda betul dia Enma Cozart... Sang Shimon Decimo.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik... Oh iya Tsuna-kun... aku harus bergegas pergi... jaa~" pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan meninggalkan pasar itu dan beberapa saat kemudian sosoknya menghilang.

Sementara Tsuna pun melanjutkan belanjanya lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

SKIPPED

Hari telah beranjak siang, diluar nampak Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang membawa sushinya, mereka masuk ke halaman rumah milik Tsuna.

"Tsuna~~ kami masuk ya~!" Seru Yamamoto dari luar lalu main nyelonong masuk aja.

"Ah konnichiwa Yamamoto-kun Gokudera-san." Tampak Renato yang membawa nampan berisi berbagai cookies, macaroons dan juga Koucha***

"Wah ada cookies! Kelihatannya enak!"

"Kalau gitu ayo kita ke atas... Tsuna-kun sudah menunggu dari tadi." Merekapun pergi ke lantai dua, lebih tepatnya ke kamar Tsuna.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka mulai belajar dengan serius, sesekali mereka meminum Koucha yang dibawa oleh Renato.

"Oh iya... Renato aku boleh minta cookiesnya nggak?"

"Tentu saja iya..." Jawab Renato sambil tersenyum manis, Yamamoto mengambil sebuah sugar cookies sementara Gokudera mengambil Raspberry macaroons.

"Wah cookies buatanmu enak! Oh iya kau harus mencoba sushi buatan ayahku!" Komentar Yamamoto.

"Arigatou—aku coba ya?" Renato mengambil sebuah sushi lalu memakannya... tiba-tiba matanya berbinar

"Hmm... enak sekali!"

"Benar bukan?" Tanya Yamamoto meyakinkan.

Sementara Gokudera hanya berdecih, ia memakan kembali raspberry macaroonsnya lalu bergumam

"Lumayan juga—untuk seorang laki-laki yang pandai memasak."

Gokudera bilang saja kau iri—karena kau tidak terlalu pandai memasak—atau mungkin karena kau tidak bisa memasak.

Merekapun melanjutkan belajar mereka, tanpa mereka sadari langit sudah menggelap—tanda kalau langit sudah malam, merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Hari ini menyenangkan! Kapan-kapan kami kesini lagi ya~~"

"Eum!"

"Jaa~ ne Tsuna, Renato. Sampai jumpa hari Senin!"

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Juudaime, sampai jumpa hari Senin." Merekapun pergi, setelah beberapa saat Tsuna dan Renato memasuki rumah.

Sunless Sky

"Ohayo Renato..." Renato mengadahkan kepalanya—pemuda pirang itu, Colonello

"Ah... Ohayo Colonello-kun." Bagai tak ingat kejadian waktu itu, Renato tersenyum dengan ramah.

Bukannya ia tak ingat...

Namun buat apa ia marah kepada Colonello.

Ia tidak salah—apalagi Renato tidak mengingat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Hmm... mana Sawada?" Tanyanya.

"Tsuna-kun... ah dia masih ada latihan pagi—biasa anak klub basket memang selalu sibuk, kan masih ada winter cup." Sementara Colonello hanya bisa kaget.

What... Tsuna... anak klub basket.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu!" sosok itu berlari kecil menuju kelas meninggalkan Colonello yang masih terdiam di loker

Sosok itu.

Sosok yang dulunya adalah salah satu dari "_I Presceti Sette" _atau "7 orang yang terpilih".

Sosok yang dulu menjadi rivalnya.

Sosok yang dulu dipanggilnya Reborn itu.

"Haaah~" menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan—Kora! Sekarang mungkin ia tak mengingatnya... oh iya aku harus berbicara dengan Sawada—Kora. Ah mungkin nanti saja saat istirahat makan siang." Colonello lalu berjalan meninggalkan loker menuju kelas 3-B.

Jam 08:00

3-A

"Hari ini kita kedatangan satu lagi murid baru."

"Wow perasaan waktu ini udah ada murid baru, masa sekarang ada murid baru lagi." protes beberapa murid.

"Lama-lama ni kelas bisa sumpek."

Namun tak semua orang yang memprotes adanya murid baru, ada beberapa yang berharap dari murid baru itu.

"Semoga dia cewek imut!"

"Semoga dia cowok imut!"

Dan lainnya sementara sang guru sudah mulai tidak tahan dengan siswa yang ribut, mengambil sebuah penggaris kayu lalu

BRAK

Memukulkannya ke papan tulis sehingga para murid diam seketika.

"Silahkan masuk Kaizuka-san."

"_Hai`" _munculah sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata coklat yang tampak seperti minim ekspresi, tak lupa sebuah kacamata membingkai matanya yang bulat itu.

"Nama saya Kaizuka Sakura—mohon bantuannya." Dengan nada datar dan tampang yang sama datarnya dengan tembok ia memperkenalkan dirinya lalu membungkuk sebentar.

Semua laki-laki terdiam

'KINPATSU SHOUJOU!****'namun bisa didengar suara hati mereka meneriakkan hal yang sama. Gadis itu—Sakura hanya menatap lurus kedepan namun jika di lihat lebih teliti ia sedang menatap Tsuna yang membaca bukunya.

"Oh iya Kaizuka-san. Tempat duduk anda disamping Renato. Yang bernama Renato harap naikan jari."

Renato mengikuti intruksi guru, lalu ia menurunkan tangannya. Sakura pun berjalan ke tempat duduknya namun sebelum itu ia berhenti dibangku Renato lalu menaruh sebuah kertas. Setelah itu ia duduk dibangkunya.

"Yak buka buku matematika halaman 267."

ToBe Continued

A/N:

Yahooooooooooooooooooo gong xi fa choi! *plak

_39: Udah lewat!_

Iya aku tahu udah lewat... tapi mau bagaimana lagi~~ updatenya kan baru sekarang. Oh iya aku ucapkan terimakasih buat yang sudah ripiu

Oh iya aku mau pasang kamus dulu

*: hahahahaha biasanya aja sih ada orang tua yang minum kopi sampai 3 kali sehari

**: Rumah sakit

***: Teh hitam

****: Gadis berambut pirang!

Oh iya ada yang nanyain lagu... lagu yang di chap 02 itu bahasa Islandia—ostnya Zankyou no Terror.

Dan ternyata di chapter dua harusnya juga ada kamus karena aku juga ngasih tanda (*) di kata tanah es yang kalau di Zankyou no Terror artinya Iceland atau yang dimaksudnya negara Islandia ^^

And thhhhhhhhhhhaaaanksssssss Natsuame-san for the review! I hope you like my fanfic... and sorry for bad english ^^

Don't forget to RNR

Thanks

See You!


	5. Chapter 04

Tsuna menatap sesuatu yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan horor, sebuah kertas yang menyatakan hasil ulangan hariannya, kertas keramat yang bertuliskan nilainya.

**26**

Meskipun Tsuna sudah dilatih oleh Hitman terhebat, namun tetap saja ia dame dibagian ini. Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan perkataan sensei tadi.

"_Sawada-san, ingat anda ini sudah kelas 3, jika kemampuan anda masih segini-segini saja, bagaimana nanti saat ujian?"_

"_Begini saja Sawada-san, saya ingin kamu menjawab tugas ini untuk memperbaiki nilaimu." Sensei memberi selembar tuga yang langsung diterima oleh Tsuna._

"Bagaimana caranya aku menjawab hal ini?"

"Tsuna-kun! Awas—!"

Duakh!

Tsuna yang tidak mendengar perintah Renato malah menabrak tembok karena ia tak fokus saat berjalan—tentu saja membuatnya ambruk seketika.

"T—Tsuna-kun! Kau tak apa kan, Tsuna-kun?!" Renato menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya Tsunayoshi.

Sunless Sky.

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Pair: ada sedikit perubahan R27, 27OC, 80OC, 5986, 6996

Warning: OOC, sedikit Cold!Tsuna, ada beberapa lagu nyempil.

Sore itu Renato terdiam di kamarnya—apa yang sudah terjadi sebulan ini membuatnya bingung.

Arcobaleno? Pelangi?

Tentu saja ia tak melupakan apa yang di katakan oleh Collonelo hari itu—dimana ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang lemah ini adalah salah satu dari tujuh Arcobaleno.

Tujuh yang terkuat.

Mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia jadi teringat box yang selalu ia jaga dengan baik—ia membuka laci mejanya. Box itu berwarna keemasan dengan tulisan Vongola terukir dengan emas di sana—box itu adalah hadiah dari orang yang mengeluarkannya dari ruang putih itu.

Vongola Kyuudaime—Timoteo.

Ia membuka kotak itu pelan—memunculkan sebuah dot berwarna kuning—melihat itu membuatnya menarik sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Benda ini—benda yang sangat berharga baginya, bahkan dari nyawanya sekalipun.

Namun kemudian ia berpikir.

"Bagaimana jika ini ku buat kalung saja ya?" pikirnya,

"Biar bisa selalu bersama dimanapun." Ia tersenyum, memasukan kotak itu ke dalam sebuah tas kecil lalu keluar dari rumah. Saat ia turun dari tangga matanya bertemu dengan sepasang caramel milik Tsuna.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Tsuna, ia menatap Renato dengan tatapan biasa namun dengan sedikit senyum terukir di bibirnya—Renato mengenakan topi fedora hitamnya yang kemudian di naiki oleh seekor chameleon.

"Leon~ jangan tiba-tiba naik diatas topiku—hmm. Mungkin aku juga harus membelikan makanan untuk Leon."

"Oi aku bertanya padamu." Interupsi Tsuna membuat Renato sedikit kaget dengan ekspresi 'eh?'

"Eh, aku ingin membeli kalung... sekalian juga bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti..." sahut Renato, Tsuna hanya ber-oh ria lalu kembali ke kesibukannya, sementara Renato sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Tsuna yang semulanya melakukan aktifitasnya merasa bosan dan akhirnya keluar rumah, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan hal yang menyenangkan untuknya.

"Aku sedikit penasaran dengan Renato, mengamatinya sedikit mungkin akan membantu menyelesaikan misiku."

Lagipula ia memang dikirim kesini untuk itu kan? Tsuna tak akan melupakan alasan mengapa Byakuran mengirimnya kesini. Berusaha agar ia tak ketahuan, ia menutup kepalanya dengan hodie jacketnya.

Tsuna menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Renato. Sementara Renato sendiri sedikit bingung, ia lalu berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengikutimu..."

Jawaban bodoh dari sang Vongola Decimo yang membuat Renato semakin bingung—namun Tsuna mendahului Renato—seakan-akan membuktikan kata-katanya barusan.

Sementara Renato hanya bisa sweatdrop lalu mengikuti Tsuna di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan ku?" Tanya Renato, Tsuna tidak menjawab namun mulai menyamakan langkahnya kembali dengan Renato. Hingga mereka tiba di tempat yang di tuju—sebuah toko aksesoris.

"Ahahaha, aku beruntung bersamamu, Tsuna-kun... aku bisa sekalian meminta saran tentang kalung yang mana yang harus aku beli." Kata Renato sambil tersenyum manis, chameleonnya terdiam anteng di topi fedoranya .

Sementara Tsuna tersenyum kecil—entah kapan ia tersenyum seperti ini—di dunianya ia adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, bos Vongola ke sepuluh, pria berumur 25 tahun yang serius dan dewasa.

Namun disini ia hanyalah anak kecil berumur 15 tahun. Ini bukan dunia dimana ia harus serius sebagai seorang Vongola Decimo, selama ini ia selalu bersikap layaknya ia di dunia aslinya, sebagai seorang pria berumur 25 tahun.

Tsuna sepertinya harus kembali bersikap layaknya dia saat berumur 15 tahun, seperti yang lalu—meski itu bukan berarti ia akan melupakan tanggung jawabnya atas misi ini. Tak jarang hal ini bisa terjadi lagi bukan?

"Hmm... Tsuna-kun, menurutmu yang bagus yang mana?" ia memperlihatkan sepasang kalung.

"Hm... menurutku yang di tangan kiri." Sebuah kalung rantai polos, Renato memperhatikan dengan seksama lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Eum! Menurutku ini juga bagus!" kata Renato dengan senyum manis terukir indah di wajah putihnya, sambil sesekali memainkan rambut yang mencuat dari kedua sisi wajahnya.

'Benar juga—jika dilihat dari dekat, seperti Reborn versi muda...' batin Tsuna, ia terus memperhatikan wajah Renato—membuat yang diperhatikan menatapny dengan wajah polos.

"Kau kenapa, Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna tiba-tiba jadi canggung sendiri, ia melambaikan tangannya di depan dengan wajah aneh.

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa!" ia berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan kalau ia memikirkan sesuatu tentang Renato.

"Kau aneh sekali, Tsuna-kun..." Renato hanya tertawa kecil, sementara Tsuna merasa sangat malu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tsuna-kun, ayo kita pergi berbelanja." Kata Renato, mengulurkan tangannya pada Tsuna, yang diterima oleh sang brunette.

"Kau ingin makan apa nanti malam, Tsuna-kun?" tanya Renato, Tsuna membuat pose berpikir lalu menjawab dengan senyum manis.

"Terserahmu saja, kuserahkan masalah makanan pada yang memasak." Sementara Renato tersenyum kecil sambil terus berjalan mengelilingi pasar.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan Lasagna?" saran Renato, yang di respons anggukan senang dari Tsuna—itu termasuk makanan favoritnya di dunia paralel, apalagi jika yang memasaknya adalah tunangannya, Sasagawa Kyoko, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat perutnya lapar.

Namun mereka tak menyadari, adanya beberapa orang bersetelan hitam yang mengawasi—tidak, super intuition Tsuna sudah merasakan adanya kehadiran mereka dan memutuskan untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaan, untung saja ia membawa setidaknya sebuah senjata yang ia simpan di balik jaketnya.

"Sun Arcobaleno, Renato Sinclair alias Reborn, confirmed."

Malam itu mereka makan dengan sangat tenang, Tsuna dengan tenang memakan lasagnanya—meski tak sama dengan buatan Kyoko namun Lasagna buatan Renato entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sangat nostalgia.

Rasanya seperti—

Tes

Tes

"Eh?" Tsuna menatap Renato dengan wajah kaget dan bingung, air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras, tanpa henti. Sementara Renato sudah panik, Tsuna masih terdiam sambil sesekali mengusap kasar matanya—yang menyisakan jejak air mata.

Entah kenapa—

Rasa Lasagna ini—mengingatkannya pada tutornya.

Bukan hanya di dunia ini—meski tidak meninggal, para arcobaleno di dunianya dikabarkan 'missing in action' dalam sebuah misi dan tak di ketahui masih hidup atau sudah meninggal, sudah 2 tahun lamanya.

"Tsuna-kun, k—kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Renato panik, ia menatap Tsuna yang tetap berusaha menghentikan aliran air matanya, setelah merasa lebih tenang ia meminum teh herbal yang di siapkan oleh Renato sebelumnya.

"Tidak—aku sendiri tidak tahu..." elak Tsuna—ia menatap Renato, ia merasa perlu mengalihkan pembicaraan—melihat mata milik Renato yang menajam membuatnya tak bisa lebih banyak membuat dusta pada pembicaraan ini.

Ia tak bisa dari mata yang mengingatkannya pada sang sun arcobaleno.

"Oh iya soal yang tadi, kalung rantai itu untuk apa?" pandangan mata Renato kembali seperti biasanya.

"Ah itu! Untuk ini!" ia mengeluarkan sebuah box yang berukirkan lambang vongola yang terbuat dari emas.

"Itu, Vongola Box!" seru Tsuna kaget—sementara Renato juga ikut kaget.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya sang Brunette, Renato menjawab kalau ia mendapatkannya dari Vongola Kyuudaime, membuat Tsuna sedikit menghela napas.

"Kau ingin membuat kalung vongola box—eh tapi kayaknya bukan." Renato menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan, namun isinya. Timoeto-dono bilang, aku selalu membawa sesuatu di tanganku selama aku tak sadarkan diri—hingga tersadar di ruang putih itu—sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku."

"Vongola Kyuudaime?" Renato terdiam sejenak.

"Tsuna kenal Timoteo-dono?" Tsuna menghela napas sebentar lalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya yang membuat Renato membulatkan matanya.

"Boss Vongola selanjutnya?!"

" Oh iya isi box—apa isi boxnya!" Karena Tsuna tak ingin melanjutkan topik itu—memalukan, Tsuna memutuskan untuk kembali membicarakan topik isi box itu

Intuisi Tsuna mengatakan bahwa hal yang ada di box itu adalah hal yang sangat penting dari misinya. Benar saja sebuah kalung rantai keluar dari sana—sebuah kalung rantai yang mengikat sebuah pacifier berwarna kuning.

Pacifier milik sun arcobaleno—Tsuna yang kaget tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Tsu—Tsuna-kun?!" Renato jadi bingung ditambah panik—apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna dari tadi pagi. Renato baru saja ingin mengulurkan tangannya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Jangan mendekat!" Renato refleks mundur, Tsuna memegang kepalanya—kepalanya seperti mau pecah, memikirkan semua ini membuat Tsuna tak tahu harus apa.

"_Kemungkinan Renato adalah Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn..."_ kata-kata Byakuran di atap itu semakin membuatnya bingung, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Renato yang jelas bingung dengan Tsuna, padahal Tsuna tadi sudah tenang—mengapa setelah melihat pacifernya ia malah panik seperti tadi. Mencoba mendekati Tsuna kembali.

"Jangan mendekat! pergi sana!" Tsuna dan Renato sama-sama kaget dengan perkataan Tsuna. Tsuna menatap wajah kaget Renato, namun Tsuna sadar, ada rasa takut yang menyelimuti ekspresi itu.

"A—aku minta maaf!" Renato bergegas pergi dari ruang makan yang dekat dengan pintu keluar.

"Tungg—Renato!" Tsuna baru saja ingin mengejar Renato kalau saja ke-dame-annya tidak kambuh dan membuatnya jatuh dari kursi.

Sementara Renato yang awalnya berlari mulai memperlambat langkahnya, napasnya menderu—kakinya refleks mundur saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Tsuna. Ia memegang dadanya—rasanya sakit, ia belum pernah berlari sejauh itu sebelumnya—namun ada satu hal yang membuat rasa sakitnya bertambah besar.

Rasa takutnya pada Tsuna, Tsuna belum pernah semarah itu padanya—ralat Tsuna hampir tidak pernah marah padanya—mengingat Tsuna memikirkan kesehatannya yang mungkin akan terganggu apabila menerima tekanan seperti amarah.

_Tidak—jangan sekarang_ pikirnya, ia berusaha untuk memusatkan pandangannya yang mulai kabur. Namun tubuh lemahnya tak bisa mendengar keinginannya, penglihatanya semakin memudar diiringi oleh tubuhnya yang mulai oleng, sebelum itu matanya menangkap sosok berpakaian hitam.

'Dia—yang tadi di pusat perbelanjaan—' namun sebelum bisa melakukan apa-apa, kesadarannya menghilang. Pria itu menggendong Renato di pundaknya, dan menghubungi rekannya

"Sun Arcobaleno, berhasil di tang—" matanya menangkap sosok Tsuna yang berdiri dengan jarak 5 meter dari.

"Lepaskan Renato..." kata Tsuna, ia telah meminum dying will pill yang membuatnya memasuki Hyper Dying Will Mode, mata orangenya menatap dingin pada pria itu.

"Vongola... Decimo..."

TBC

Kalau dilihat sudah berapa lama ya ahahaha, maklum nggak punya ide—lagipula masih banyak... pr fanfik yang belum jadi huhu ; _ ;

Mana aku mau buat ff baru lagi

39: Salahmu sih -,-

Hoppppe~~ *hug* kasihan kamu ga muncul di Arc-V, Galaxy Eyes aja muncul~

39: Kau tak bisa menipuku, Aho Tetsu, itu bukan Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon.

Lel aku kan nggak ada bilang Photon Dragon -3- aku hanya bilang Galaxy Eyes, selain dia kan ada Chiper/? Dragon, Tachyon Dragon—oh iya Hope kan sukanya ama yang Photon.

39: *terdiam* Hah? Siapa yang menyukai—*blush* *looks away*

Hm... Tsundere ternyata menular... naruhodo, ah kok jadi aneh.

Ah untuk reviewer! Terimakasih atas reviewnya! Dan untuk yang menanyai kenapa Tsuna dingin, maaf saya tak bisa menjawab sekarang. Itu akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita


	6. Chapter 05

Tsuna menatap pemuda yang membawa Renato itu dingin.

"Lepaskan Renato... atau aku takkan tinggal diam..."

Namun baru saja Tsuna ingin menyerang—sesuatu melesat mengenai pria itu, membuat pria itu tak sadarkan diri seketika.

Tsuna jelas kaget—apalagi ketika kobaran api merah yang menyelimuti benda itu hilang sepenuhnya.

"Bola sepak?"

"Calcio di Tempesta*" Tsuna membalikan badannya—menatap gadis pirang yang berjalan membawa kantong plastik berisi ramen.

"Hah... bisakah kau tidak membuat pekerjaanku semakin berat? Ah, selamat malam, Decimo" Tsuna membelalakan matanya.

"Kaizuka... Sakura?"

Sunless Sky.

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Pair: ada sedikit perubahan R27, 27OC, 80OC, 5986, 6996

Warning: OOC, sedikit Cold!Tsuna, ada beberapa lagu nyempil

"Aku sudah mendengar kejelasannya dari Byakuran-sama... lebih baik kita cepat membawa Renato pergi dari sini sebelum—" Kaizuka membelalakkan matanya, ia menatap ke samping.

"Ini gawat..." Pria itu kembali bangun, ia mengambil bola itu sebelum menghancurkannya bola sepaknya dengan keras dan menimbulkan suara keras.

"Kau pergilah dari sini... biar dia aku yang urus..." kata Tsuna masih dalam Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Tidak, lagipula aku juga punya misi untuk mengawasi dan melindungi Arcolabaleno. Hah meski ia menghancurkan senjataku.." sahut Kaizuka datar.

Senjata?

"Jadi bola itu—" Tsuna sedikit sweatdrop namun kemudian kaget karena bola kembali lagi.

"Bolanya?!"

"Naruhodo—jadi kau bisa menggunakan lebih dari satu tipe flame ya?" tanya orang itu. Tsuna hanya bisa bingung.

"Bola itu hanya ilusi yang di buat dari flame mist. Lalu aku mengcoat bola ilusi itu dengan flame storm." Jelas Kaizuka sementara Tsuna hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan dua cincin yang mengeluarkan dua jenis flame dari kelima cincin yang ada di tangannya—

Lima?

Apa jangan-jangan ia juga bisa mengendalikan lima jenis flame sekaligus seperti Gokudera?

Kini bola itu terselimuti flame lightning. Ia melemparnya ke atas lalu menendangnya dengan gaya salto.

"Calcio di Fulmine**—"

"Jangan!" namun sebelum bola itu di tendang, Tsuna berdiri memunggungi pria itu, membuat Kaizuka membatalkan tendangannya.

"Decimo, kau—"

"Kalau kau melakukannya kau bisa melukai Renato juga."

"Decimo, kau terlalu lem—" Tsuna dan Kaizuka terbelalak—Tsuna membalikkan badannya melihat sosok itu memudar bagai kabut yang hilang.

"Renato!" Namun sosok pria yang membawa Renato hilang tertelan bumi. Dying Will Tsuna sudah menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya Tsuna yang menatap ke depan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

Ia membiarkan orang itu membawa Renato—

Membawa sang Sun Arcobaleno

Sunless Sky

Tsuna dan Kaizuka kini berdiam di rumah Tsuna.

"Mereka dari Rosa Nera Famiglia." Tsuna membelalakan matanya.

Rosa Nera? Itu kan? Lagi-lagi Tsuna memegang kepalanya yang sakit, melihatnya membuat Kaizuka menghela napas. Ia keluar dari kamar Tsuna.

"Istirahatlah, Decimo... keberadaan Sun Arcobaleno biar aku yang urus." Kata Kaizuka, sementara Tsuna merebahkan badannya, setelah apa yang terjadi semuanya. Yang paling membuatnya sakit kepala adalah.

Rosa Nera Famigla.

Mereka kan?

_Tsuna menatap pria yang ada di depannya dengan sedikit cemas._

"_Kau tidak mempercayai kami, Dame-Tsuna?" tanya sang raven, mata tajamnya menatap Tsuna dari balik topi fedoranya._

"_T—Tidak, bukan seperti itu, Reborn..."_

"_Kau jangan melupakan bahwa kami adalah tujuh yang terkuat, Tsuna..." Tsuna membelalakkan matanya—benar juga._

_Bagaimana bisa ia meragukan tujuh orang terkuat di dunia, Tsuna tersenyum kecil._

"_Baiklah, masalah Rosa Nera kuserahkan pada kalian." Reborn hanya menyeringai kecil, di belakangnya para tujuh manusia terkuat yang dulu menyandang nama Arcobaleno, juga tersenyum sambil mulai berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka._

"_Kalau begitu kami pergi, Decimo." Kata Fon sambil memberi salam sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan yang lainnya._

_Namun tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di perasaannya._

_Dan perasaannya tidak pernah salah._

_Baru beberapa hari setelah itu—Hibari melaporkan bahwa semua (mantan) Arcobaleno yang menyelidiki Rosa Nera di kabarkan menghilang dan tidak di ketahui kejelasan status apakan mereka masih hidup atau bukan._

"_Tidak mungkin." _

_Kalau saja ia bisa menghentikan Reborn dan yang lainnya._

_Ini pasti takkan—_

"...!" Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya—ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata caramelnya.

Mimpi itu—entah kenapa ia memimpikan hal itu—sesuatu yang paling ingin ia lupakan.

"Decimo..." Tsuna menatap Kaizuka yang masuk kamarnya dari jendela, ia membawa Renato di gendongannya.

"Renato—"

"Ssshtt... diam..." Tsuna terdiam, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Sementara Kaizuka membawa Renato ke kamarnya, sementara Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya, kesal.

Belum lagi ketika ia menyadari ada beberapa luka gores pada tubuhnya.

"Kaizuka, luka itu—" Kaizuka menatap Tsuna yang masuk ke kamar Renato,

"Tidak apa-apa, Decimo... tidak seperti yang tadi, lukanya sudah sedikit terobati." Ia tampak sedang dalam proses penyembuhan, terlihat dari pisau yang terselimuti sun flame.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Decimo." Kaizuka tersenyum manis yang entah kenapa membuat wajah Tsuna sedikit memanas.

Eh? Apa artinya ini?

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Decimo." Kaizuka baru saja meninggalkan rumah itu sebelum suara Tsuna kembali terdengar.

"Kumohon jangan..."

Perasaan Tsuna tak enak—perasaan ini, kali ini ia tak akan mengabaikannya.

"Perasaanku tak enak, kumohon... tinggalah disini, aku tak ingin siapapun terluka karenaku lagi."

Kaizuka terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju tembok kamar lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengawasi Renato disini."

"Bukan aku—tapi kita..." Tsuna duduk di samping Kaizuka, lalu menatap ke depan, Dimana Renato masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Tentang Rosa Nera... sepertinya mereka akan benar-benar serius..." Kaizuka mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Project Null..." Kaizuka menatap Tsuna, di matanya terkilat amarah yang sangat besar.

—_Di dunia ini pun?_

"Ukh..." Tsuna dan Kaizuka langsung melesat mendekati ranjang ketika mengetahu kesadaran Renato telah kembali.

"Tsuna...kun, Kaizuka-san?" Renato menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan lemah, ia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"Renato... aku... soal yang tadi..."

"Tak apa kok, Tsuna-kun..." Renato tersenyum lemah. Sementara Tsuna membalas senyumnya. Senyum itu tampak hangat, Kaizuka merongoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kalung dengan pacifier kuning.

"Ah pacifiernya!" Renato mengambil pacifier itu lalu mendekapnya.

"Benda ini sangat berharga bagiku..." ujarnya dengan wajah bahagia, ia lalu menatap mereka berdua, lalu tiba-tiba suara aneh memenuhi ruangan. Wajah Renato merah padam, ia menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Benar juga, ini sudah hampir jam 5, Tsuna dan Kaizuka hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Tsuna berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar.

"Aku akan membuatkan sarapan..." kata Tsuna, sementara Kaizuka dan Renato hanya terdiam, mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa kau sudah mulai mengingat sesuatu?" Renato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia menatap sedih Kaizuka.

"Maaf, Kaizuka-san..." Ujar Renato dengan sangat menyesal.

"Kalau saja aku mengingatnya—ukh..." Ia memegang kepalanya, namun kemudian sebuah tangan memegang tangannya, itu milik Kaizuka.

"Tenang, Renato—bukan, Reborn... tenang saja, semua pasti akan bisa teratasi..." sedikit, demi sedikit Renato mulai tenang, ia menatap Kaizuka yang menatapnya dengan datar, namun nampak sebuah keyakinan yang kuat terpancar di pandangannya.

"Terimakasih... Kaizuka-san, aku tak tahu harus apa..." gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya menjalankan misiku, Reborn.."

"Etto, kalau bisa Kaizuka-san, jangan memanggilku Reborn, setidaknya... sampai aku bisa mengingat semuanya..."

"Baiklah, Renato..."

Kaizuka Sakura. Salah satu anggota CEDEF sekaligus ketua dari VAOST—_Vongola Arcobaleno Observe Special Team_ yang di buat oleh Vongola Kyuudaime setelah kejadian munculnya tujuh anak SMP yang memiliki data yang sama dengan sama dengan para Arcobaleno.

Termasuk Renato—yang di temukan di rumah sakit oleh Vongola Kyuudaime—Timoteo secara langsung.

Pacifier itu adalah tandanya.

Kriet—

Pintu terbuka, menampakan Tsuna yang datang dengan nampan dua nampan berisi sarapan berupa beberapa toast san beberapa jenis selai, di nampan yang lagi satu berisi minuman, Kaizuka bergerak dan membantu Tsuna membawa nampan yang lagi satu.

"Maaf, aku tidak pandai memasak seperti Renato, jadi ya hanya Toast saja." Sementara Renato dan Kaizuka hanya sweatdrop.

"Kau, bikin toast dan susu hangat saja lama, dasar Dame-Tsuna-kun.." ucap Renato masih dengan sweatdrop. Ia menatap minumannya.

"Tsuna-kun, aku mau Esspresso." Kaizuka menatap Renato dengan sweatdrop yang lebih parah lagi dari biasanya.

"Kau... entah kenapa terdengar familiar.." Tsuna sedikit kesal dengan nada bicara Renato, dia lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha aku minta maaf Tsuna-kun, aku hanya mencoba seperti Sun Arcobaleno yang dikatakan orang aneh tadi itu."

'Kurasa itu tidak perlu.'

"Mungkin itu bisa menguak siapa aku sebenarnya."

'Tidak itu tak ada hubungannya...' batin Tsuna membahas, lalu ia menghela napas, mengambil sebuah gelas.

"Baiklah akan ku buatkan kau esspreso seperti keinginanmu."

TBC

Huft! Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa—dan akhirnya musuh mereka muncul! Dengan project Null! Ahahahaha! Saya ucapkan terimakasih atas para pembaca yang bersedia membaca dan mereview fanfic ini!

Chapter ini juga jangan lupa di Review ya! Karena Review kalian dapat membuat author semakin bersemangat dalam menulis karya mereka!

*Calcio di Tempesta: Storm Shoot

*Calcio di Fulmine: Thunder Shoot


	7. Chapter 06

Renato menatap kalung pacifiernya yang kini ada di genggamannya, tersenyum lalu mengalungkannya di leher jenjangnya. Hari ini hari Sabtu jadi sekolah di tiadakan. Hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus tak mengenakkan.

"Sudah bulan Februari ya—ujian sudah dekat berarti."

Ia membulatkan tekat untuk bisa sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

Namun masalahnya.

"Ukh... aku tak tahu lagi..." Renato berbalik ke belakang, di sana ada sepiring cookies dan seorang dame-Tsuna yang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai beralaskan karpet.

"T—tsuna-kun? Berjuang..." katanya sambil sweatdrop tanpa keinginan untuk membantu.

'Kenapa di dunia ini aku jadi bego lagi?'

"Kau adalah calon Boss Mafia kan? Tsuna-kun harus bisa menemukan jawabannya sendiri." Sungguh sebuah kata-kata yang sedikit familiar meski sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya ia dengar.

Lembut—tak seperti tutornya yang kasar dan—ok kurasa nyawa itu sangat berharga dan saya akan berhenti membicarakan itu.

Renato menatap jendela menangkap sosok Yamamoto, Ryouhei dan Gokudera.

"Jadi mereka pun datang..."

Sunless Sky.

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Pair: R27

Warning: OOC, sedikit Cold!Tsuna, ada beberapa lagu nyempil

"Juudaime, sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan itu apa?" Gokudera, Tsuna dan Yamamoto kini sedang berada di kamar Tsuna, menggelar rapat beralasan karpet dan ditemani/? Meja belajar bundar milik Tsuna

"Kau tahu bukan tentang pindahan di kelas 3-B?" tanya Tsuna to-the-point. Gokudera menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Yamamoto menganggukkan kepalanya—sementara Ryouhei menatap Tsuna serius.

"Sawada—apa maksudmu..."

"Sepertinya Onii-san juga tahu..." respons Tsuna.

"Seeorang berambut pirang pernah bertemu denganku dan mengaku bahwa ia Colonello-Shishou... apa maksudmu dia?" Tsuna mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sendiri masih tak percaya, mereka—"

"Tapi mereka memang nyata... aku sendiri pernah bertemu dengan mereka—"

"Kecuali Reborn-san."

Gokudera menatap Tsuna—sementara yang di tatap memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil tersenyum—

"Mungkin kalian tidak percaya..." Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok Kaizuka Sakura dan Renato yang membawa makanan dari dapur.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Cookies dan Macaroonsnya." Kaizuka menaruh nampan berisi minuman dan Renato menaruh nampan berisi dua piring penuh cookies dan macaroons—namun Yamamoto menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Renato.

"Itu bukannya pacifier milik _Kouzo?_" Tanya Tsuna sementara Gokudera juga—bahkan reaksinya lebih lagi.

"Jangan bilang Renato itu—"

"Tapi sayangnya—tak seperti Arcobaleno lainnya—Renato tak bisa mengingat bahwa dirinya itu Reborn, ingatannya hilang bersama dengan kekuatan fisiknya." Jelas Kaizuka sementara Renato hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf..." balasnya.

'Minta maaf untuk apa?'

"Jadi, aku ingin kita menyelidiki, Arcobaleno yang lainnya—sebisa mungkin juga tentang Rosa Nera Famiglia... mereka sudah mengetahui hal ini—cepat atau lambat Para Arcobaleno akan kembali diincar."

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"A—anda yakin ingin melakukannya Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera—Tsuna menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Ini juga tak bisa dibiarkan—ya kan?" tambah Yamamoto.

"Kyokugen! Aku setuju!" Seru (Teriak) sang Sun Guardian—sementara semua orang sudah menutup telinganya termasuk Renato yang hampir jantungan.

"Be...berisik sekali." Gumam Renato. Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang milik Tsuna, dia sendiri bukannya berusaha untuk menutupi semua yang membuatnya bingung—meski ia berprilaku seperti itu bukan berarti ia menerima fakta yang sesungguhnya.

Sunggguh ia masih sangat meragukan.

"_Kau adalah salah satu dari tujuh terkuat..."_

Sampai saat ini pun ia tak bisa melupakan kata-kata dari sang Rain Arcobaleno, Colonello.

_Ingatlah—_

"Eh?"

Renato melihat sekelilingnya—masih dengan Tsuna dan teman-temannya yang berbicara, ia menghela napas.

'Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja.'

Sunless Sky

Tak menyangka hari telah menjelang malam, matahari telah terbenam sedari tadi, sekelompok anak SMP dengan kalung pacifier berdiri di tengahnya hutan.

"Kita akan menyusup dan mengalahkan mereka secara langsung—kora!"

seru Colonello, sementara yang lain mengangguk paham—mereka berpencar.

Mereka adalah tujuh yang terkuat, bayi terkutuk—Arcobaleno, meskipun mereka bukan dalam bentuk bayi mereka lagi.

Bagi mereka menyusup ke tempat ini adalah hal yang mudah—

Colonello masih berjalan sambil sesekali menembaki musuhnya—ia adalah ahilnya strategi perang—menyusup seperti ini adalah hal yang mudah.

"Ara~"

Colonello menoleh ke belakang ia bertemu dengan sosok gadis berambut biru muda yang memegang tombak yang terselimuti Rain Flame. Gadis itu mendekat—Colonello bergerak mundur.

"Kau—"

"Rosa Nera Ame no Shugosha*—Fujisaki Mizuki." Sementara yang di sebutkan namanya hanya menyeringai.

"Ah~ suatu kehormatan bisa diingat oleh salah satu dari manusia terkuat—Arcobaleno, Colonello."

Colonello sudah siap dengan senjatanya, sementara sang gadis juga sudah siap kapan saja untuk menyerang.

"Tak kan kubiarkan kau melakukan semuanya sesukamu lagi!"

CTAK

"AMPUN BOSS! AMPUN!" di ruang yang lain, seorang pria yang diyakini sebagai orang yang waktu ini hampir menculik Renato itu mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan cambukan keras cambuk itu—cambuk yang dilapisi Storm Flame.

"Kau tidak bisa menangkap Sun Arcobaleno katamu?! Apa-apaan itu?!" sahutnya tak berhenti mengayunkan cambuknya pada pria malang tersebut.

"Maa, tak masalah kan? Kita bisa mencarinya kapan-kapan... aku punya ide..." ia berbalik—menatap pemuda yang merupakan guardiannya.

"Tsk! Kau diam saja—memangnya kau bisa apa?"

"Tentu saja—oi, Melissa, kau lupa—harusnya aku yang menjadi boss." Yang di panggil Melissa hanya memicingkan matanya.

"Hora? Kau sendiri juga tahu, kan? Dimana-mana boss itu elementnya Sky."

"Diam kau Sawada... namun kenyataannya apa? Kau hanyalah Oozora no Shugosha**, akulah boss."

Sementara sang Oozora no Shugosha—yang dipanggil Sawada hanya menghela napas.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Tsuna-kun ya?"

"Dia bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang kita tahu..." Sawada hanya tersenyum—menyeringai.

"Ya, ia berasal dari dunia dimana aku tak ada—paralel world." Ia menatap ke arah jamnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

"Lebih baik aku menyambut para Arcobaleno lain yang ada diluar, ciao~"

"Ah, aku serahkan padamu, Sawada Mitsumune."

Sementara yang di panggil hanya menyeringai.

"Sekarang namaku adalah Sawada Arbel... jangan memanggilku dengan nama Mitsumune lagi."

Lal Mirch menyusuri lorong sepanjang markas Rosa Nera cabang Jepang—Rosa Nera mulanya hanyalah famiglia kecil—namun semenjak mendapatkan empat belas cincin special, Rose Ring—cincin yang memiliki kekuatan yang setara bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dari Vongola Ring dan Mare Ring sekalipun, membuat mereka berkembang hingga menjadi Rosa Nera yang sekarang.

Tujuh Cincin Langit—dan Tujuh Cincin Bumi—13 guardian dan 1 Boss.

"Ara-ara~ sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Arcobaleno Lal Mirch." Lal berhenti berjalan dan siap dengan senjatanya. Sementara sosok itu tetap berjalan—gelapnya lorong—yang hanya di sinari oleh lampu pilar kecil yang bahkan hanya ada beberapa. Tak cukup untuk membuat Lal bisa melihat sosok itu.

"Namun kayaknya kau tak akan kembali dengan selamat ya?" Lal Mirch membelalakkan matanya ketika sedikit demi sedikit wajah sosok itu terpapar cahaya lampu pilar.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Sunless Sky

"Kau... Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tanya Lal masih dalam kebingungan, sementara ia hanya tersenyum—menyeringai.

"Bukan—kau... Rosa Nera Oozora no Shugosha, Sawada Arbel..." Sahut Lal menyadari ada perbedaan antara Tsunayoshi yang ia kenal dan orang yang ada di depannya ini.

Sky Trident—itu jelas bukan senjata milik Sawada Tsunayoshi, dan yang terpenting.

Senyum dingin tanpa hati itu bukanlah milik Sawada Tsunayoshi yang ia kenal.

Sunless Sky

Senin pun datang, dimana murid sudah kembali memulai hari berkutat dengan pelajaran. Begitu pula dengan para Arcobaleno—meski luka nampak pada tubuh mereka kecuali Colonello.

Colonello berjalan menuju halaman belakang, masih memikirkan kenapa serangan-serangannya tak membuahkan luka sendiripun di tubuhnya, langkah kakinya berhenti setelah merasakan kehadiran Renato di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku—Kora?"

Renato hanya terdiam, perlahan ia membuka mulutnya.

"A...ano, sedari tadi kau tampak aneh, jadi ku pikir kau kenapa-napa..." sahut Renato, Colonello menghela napas berat.

"Mengkhawatirkanku? Maa... untuk sekarang mungkin aku baik-baik sa—"

Crash

Tiba-tiba seperti baru saja tertebas berkali-kali, beberapa tebasan muncul di tubuh Colonello—padahal yang ada di sana hanyalah ia dan Renato, dan Renato tak membawa apapun yang dapat membuatnya luka sampai separah ini.

'Jangan bilang—ini.'

"_Che! Kau bahkan tak bisa menorehka seberkas lukapun padaku." Colonello menatap Mizuki yang tergeletak penuh luka, sementara sang gadis hanya tertawa._

"_Saa~ na, karena kekuatanku itu lambat sangat lambat."_

'Jangan bilang ini—ini maksudnya dengan kekuatannya sangat lambat.' Tubuh itu mulai oleh bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadarannya.

"_Mungkin kau coba lihat beberapa saat ke depan._"

Jadi itu maksudnya—perlahan semua mulai menjadi gelap bagi Colonello.

"Colonello-kun!"

TBC

Huah! Chapter 6! Ak—aku tak menyangka fanficku bisa sampai chapter 6! Ok akhirnya sang antagonis pun muncul—satu lagi yang tak terduga bahwa.

Tsuna di dunia ini punya kembaran! Tapi nggak ada yang tahu, alasan mengapa para guardian yang lain tak mengetahuinya akan terkuat seiring berjalannya cerita.

Dan untuk kamus.

Ame no Shugosha: Guardian of Rain/Rain Guardian

Oozora no Shugosha: Guardian of Sky/Sky Guardian.

Alasan mengapa ada Sky Guardian di sini adalah boss mereka—Melissa, Rosa Nera ke-empat berartribute Storm dan disini memang hampir tak pernah boss itu berartribute Sky.


End file.
